La Faille
by Jarleen
Summary: Ginny fait d'étranges cauchemars ces derniers temps... Et si Voldemort était derrière tout ça ?


CHAPITRE 1  
"Cauchemars"

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps sur Poudlard, tout était calme et paisible. Le ciel dégagé de cette fraîche soirée d'Octobre laissait la lune brillante se refléter dans le lac et éclairer sans peine l'immense château de la prestigieuse école de sorcellerie. Seule la forêt interdite semblait absorber les pâles rayons et ne laissait rien filtrer des couleurs noires de sa végétation angoissante.   
Les quatre tours du château semblaient toutes profondément endormies. Les étudiants commençaient à ressentir la fatigue accumulée de ces dernières semaines et ne demandaient plus leur reste pour aller se coucher. A cette heure tardive, seul Rusard parcourait le château de long en large, toujours à la recherche d'un mauvais tour de Peeves.

C'est alors qu'un hurlement de terreur retentit longuement à travers toute l'école, faisant tressauter jusqu'aux dernières chouettes endormies dans la volière. Le cri provenait de la tour des Griffondor, et plus précisément du dortoir des filles. Hermione, réveillée par le bruit, se leva immédiatement et quitta sa chambre, sa baguette à la main, pour aller voir ce qu'il se passait. Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans le dortoir d'où semblait s'être échappé le cri, étouffant un bâillement, Parvati accourut vers elle et pointa son index vers l'un des lits qui se trouvaient au fond de la pièce. « C'est Ginny » murmura-t-elle doucement.

Hermione se précipita au chevet de la jeune Weasley, et remarqua immédiatement l'air livide de Ginny qui, redressée sur son lit, éprouvait encore de la peine à respirer et était entièrement recouverte de sueur froide.  
- Ginny, Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Hermione inquiète, passant une main sur le front brûlant de la jeune fille.  
- Non, haleta Ginny, Non, je ne l'ai pas tué…  
Elle plongea ses yeux verts perçants dans ceux d'Hermione.  
- Hermione, je ne l'ai pas tué, je te jure… reprit-elle au bord des larmes.

La jeune préfète jeta un coup d'œil dans le dortoir. Toutes les filles étaient réveillées, et si la plupart restaient simplement dans leurs lits à observer Ginny en attendant qu'on éteigne la lumière pour se rendormir, certaines s'étaient rassemblées près de la porte et discutaient bruyamment du 'cas' de Ginny. Parce qu'en effet ce n'était pas la première fois que la petite sœur de Ron réveillait tout le monde en pleine nuit à cause de ses cauchemars, et ainsi elle était devenue depuis quelques semaines la source principale des cancans de la plupart des filles de Griffondor.

Hermione soupira et se tourna à nouveau vers Ginny, pâle et paniquée.  
- Viens ! murmura-t-elle comme pour ne pas effrayer son amie. Tu n'as pas l'air bien, je vais t'emmener voir madame Pomfresh…  
- Non, fit craintivement la jeune fille, ça va passer je t'assure…  
- Alors descend avec moi en salle commune quelques instants, je ne veux pas te laisser toute seule dans cet état avec ces…  
Hermione lança un bref regard aux filles derrière elles qui parlaient toujours en observant Ginny du coin de l'œil, puis se retourna vers sa jeune amie en soupirant.  
- Allez, viens, c'est un ordre de la préfète ! continua-t-elle en souriant, ce qui arracha finalement un sourire à Ginny et la poussa à se lever.

Les deux filles descendirent doucement dans la salle commune et s'assirent cote à cote sur le grand sofa rouge. La pièce n'était plus éclairée que par quelques faibles braises encore incandescentes émanant de l'âtre. Hermione sortit alors sa baguette, murmura rapidement une formule latine, et aussitôt un magnifique feu jaillit de la cheminée, illuminant et réchauffant instantanément toute la pièce. Les deux écolières restèrent ainsi un long moment, sans parler, jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione, rongée par la curiosité, ne puisse plus retenir sa langue.  
- Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire ce que c'est que ces rêves ?  
Ginny baissa les yeux et soupira longuement, hésitant à se lancer dans l'explication de ses cauchemars.  
- Gin', tu sais que tu peux tout me dire ! l'encouragea Hermione.  
- C'est bête, tu sais, murmura la jeune Weasley. C'est Tom…   
Hermione écarquilla les yeux.  
- Tom ? Tom Jédusor ?  
- Oui, je sais, c'est stupide, ça fait plus de trois ans déjà, mais je continue à faire des cauchemars et… ces dernières semaines c'est de pire en pire… soupira Ginny au bord des larmes.  
Le visage d'Hermione changea de couleur à mesure que l'inquiétude l'envahissait. Jamais elle n'aurait pu imaginer que la mésaventure de Ginny trois ans auparavant aurait tant affecté la jeune fille…  
- Comment ça de pire en pire ?  
- Je rêve qu'il me manipule encore, je me vois en train de tuer des gens… Oh Hermione c'était horrible, cette nuit j'étais prête à tuer Percy… sanglota-t-elle en couvrant ses yeux de ses mains.  
La gorge d'Hermione se serra et elle prit son amie dans ses bras pour la réconforter.  
- Shhh, Ginny, c'est fini, tu n'as tué personne, et…  
Elle s'arrêta, hésitant à continuer. Ils n'avaient pas eu de nouvelles de Percy depuis des mois, et même si tous les Weasley lui en voulaient pour les avoir trahis, elle savait très bien qu'il restait un frère pour Ginny, et qu'elle l'aimait toujours.  
- Ginny, je suis sure que Percy va bien, ne t'en fais pas…

¤¤¤¤- Comment ça va, Gin' ?  
Ron et Harry venaient de rejoindre le stade pour la séance quotidienne d'entraînement de Quidditch, et avaient tout naturellement rejoint Ginny, qui attendait les derniers joueurs dans les gradins, son balai à la main et la mine fatiguée.  
- Ca va…  
- Ne dis pas ça, Hermione nous a parlé de ton cauchemar… reprit Ron.  
Ginny se raidit brusquement et le regarda droit dans les yeux, fronçant les sourcils. Elle ne s'était pas confiée la nuit précédente à Hermione pour que cette dernière aille tout répéter aux premiers venus, elle se sentait assez mal comme ça d'être la risée de toutes les filles de Griffondor.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'elle vous a dit, au juste ?  
Ron et Harry se regardèrent et haussèrent les épaules.  
- Eh bien, juste que le cri qui a réveillé la moitié du château la nuit dernière était le tien, et qu'il était dû à un cauchemar que tu avais fait…  
- Oh, murmura-t-elle, soulagée.  
- Je m'inquiète pour toi, tu sais ! lança Ron. C'est pas normal que tu fasses des cauchemars comme ça… Lavande m'a dit que…  
- N'écoute pas ce que Lavande et les autres racontent ! le coupa Ginny avant de se lever et de se diriger vers le centre du terrain pour écourter la conversation.  
- Elle est bizarre ces temps ci… confia Ron à Harry.  
- C'est peut-être juste la fatigue, lança Harry en haussant les épaules.

L'entraînement avait débuté alors que les nuages commençaient à poindre à l'horizon. Perché sur son balai, bien plus haut que tous les autres joueurs, Harry observait avec joie leur nouvelle équipe qui progressait chaque jour un peu plus. En tant que capitaine, c'est à lui qu'incombait cette année la tâche d'élaborer des stratégies. Il observait ainsi sans cesse ses équipiers, détectant leurs points forts et leurs points faibles, pour élaborer la meilleure tactique possible. Cette année, il était bien décidé à remporter la coupe des quatre maisons.  
Les joueurs progressaient sur le terrain, le Souaffle passait de main en main avec une incroyable facilité, et il était sûr qu'à la prochaine passe, Ginny pourrait marquer… Mais cette dernière tendit la main beaucoup trop tard, et manqua la balle qui retomba lourdement au sol. Il la vit soupirer en allant la rechercher, mais lorsqu'elle la lança à nouveau dans les airs, le jeu reprit. Harry continua à suivre l'entraînement de la place qu'il occupait, tout en vérifiant si le vif d'or ne se trouvait pas dans son champ de vision. Dans quelques instants, il devrait sans doute abandonner son rôle de tacticien pour reprendre celui qu'il préférait par dessus tout, le rôle d'attrapeur. Ces pensées lui firent perdre le cours du jeu, et lorsqu'il posa à nouveau les yeux sur le terrain, il s'aperçut avec étonnement que tous les joueurs étaient immobilisés. Ginny était à terre, et venait apparemment de percuter un cognard envoyé par Anthony Goldstein, ce qui l'avait déséquilibrée.  
Lentement, Harry descendit et alla se poser près des joueurs. Ron aidait sa sœur à se relever, tandis qu'Anthony se confondait en excuses.  
- J'en ai marre, je rentre…  
- Ginny, l'entraînement n'est pas terminé, souffla Ron.  
- Ecoute, je n'arrive à rien ce soir, alors ça ne sert pas à grand chose que je reste, je vous fais perdre du temps…  
Ron se tourna vers Harry, comme s'il cherchait son approbation.  
- Harry ?  
- Si tu ne se sens pas très bien ce soir, lança Harry à Ginny, il vaut mieux que tu repartes. Ca ira mieux demain…  
Ginny lui sourit, puis repartit en direction du château tandis que les autres joueurs reprenaient l'entraînement.

La jeune Weasley passa de longues minutes sous la douche brûlante, essayant de chasser les réminiscences de son dernier rêve autant que la boue due au quidditch sur son corps. Sa journée avait été l'une des pires depuis son arrivée à Poudlard. En effet, après son cauchemar de la veille qui avait dû alerter toute l'école, les rumeurs sur ses terreurs nocturnes avaient maintenant circulées hors du cercle des filles de Griffondor, et Luna lui avait dit que l'on racontait maintenant dans toute l'école qu'elle était une servante de Voldemort, ces rumeurs étant appuyées par le fait que Ginny ait déjà été possédée, plus de trois ans auparavant. La jeune fille ne supportait pas ces ragots, c'était déjà à cause de tout cela qu'elle s'était sentie rejetée une bonne partie de sa troisième année, parce que tout le monde la considérait à tort comme une condisciple du Mage Noir. Elle en avait assez, tout cela l'épuisait.

Lentement, elle quitta la douche et enfila son pyjama, prête à aller se coucher. Elle n'avait de toute façon pas faim. Elle remonta les escaliers de pierre jusqu'à son dortoir, mais lorsqu'elle tira les rideaux de son lit à baldaquin pour s'y coucher elle tomba nez à nez avec Hermione, qui semblait lire un livre en attendant que Ginny ne remonte.  
- Hermione ? lança la jeune rouquine, surprise.  
- Oh, Gin', tu es là ! fit Hermione en refermant son livre.  
- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?  
- Je… Je t'attendais, balbutia Hermione. Je voulais te parler…   
- Ecoute, je n'ai vraiment pas envie de parler ce soir, fit Ginny d'un ton sec.  
- Je ne leur ai rien dit, je te jure… plaida Hermione.  
Ginny la regarda, d'un air suspicieux.  
- Je te jure, répéta-t-elle. Mais ils s'inquiètent pour toi, c'est normal, et je m'inquiète aussi…  
- Il n'y a pas besoin de s'inquiéter, ce sont de vieux rêves qui reviennent, ça finira par passer…  
- Arrête, tu sais très bien que c'est faux, tu m'as dit la nuit dernière que ces cauchemars empiraient… Il doit y avoir une raison…  
- Peut-être que c'est la fatigue, ou le stress, ou je ne sais quoi d'autre… mentit la jeune rousse avec une insolente conviction. Mais je suis bien décidée à reprendre le dessus de toute façon…   
- Je ne suis pas sure qu'on puisse réellement contrôler ses rêves, Ginny. Tu sais, c'est le subconscient qui parle, et…  
- S'il te plaît, épargne moi tes théories Hermione. Tout le monde se mêle déjà de ma vie à cause de ça, chacun y allant de son avis, tous plus délirants les uns que les autres, mais je voudrais juste que tu me laisses régler ça avec moi-même.  
- Tout le monde n'a peut-être pas tort… Certaines hypothèses ne sont peut-être pas si délirantes que ça…  
Ginny fronça les sourcils et regarda Hermione dans les yeux.  
- D'accord, admis la préfète, la plupart des gens lancent des théories sans savoir, mais j'y ai longuement réfléchi aujourd'hui, et je pensais aussi que… peut-être ces rêves étaient liés à…  
Elle baissa la tête et n'eut pas le courage de terminer sa phrase. Ginny la regarda avec effroi. Elle voyait maintenant très bien où Hermione voulait en venir. Il était évident qu'elle pensait que ces cauchemars avaient un rapport avec Voldemort, chose que Ginny elle-même redoutait secrètement, mais qu'elle refusait d'admettre comme une éventuelle hypothèse.  
- Tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis, Hermione ? murmura-t-elle, livide.  
- Mais… Avoue que ce n'est pas impossible… hasarda la jeune brune timidement.  
- Si, c'est impossible ! s'énerva brusquement Ginny. Je ne peux pas croire que tu soies de leur coté et que tu ne veuilles pas me croire !  
- Mais je ne suis pas de leur coté…  
- Tout le monde à l'école se fiche de moi ou raconte tout un tas de débilités à mon sujet à cause de ça, et la dernière des choses dont j'aie envie c'est que mes vrais amis, les seules personnes sur qui je puisse encore compter se mettent à y croire aussi, parce que ce n'est pas vrai, tu entends ? C'est totalement faux !  
Hermione ne répondit rien.  
- Je croyais que tu étais mon amie… continua la jeune rouquine. Comment peux tu croire à tout ce que ces langues de vipères racontent ?  
- Mais je suis ton amie, Gin', et c'est pour ça que je m'inquiète pour toi… Harry aussi a eu des rêves troublant l'année dernière, et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de faire le rapprochement.  
Ginny soupira. Bien sûr qu'elle avait pensé aux rêves de Harry, mais ça ne pouvait pas être ça. Harry avait une cicatrice, un lien puissant avec Voldemort depuis sa toute jeune enfance. Elle, elle n'avait aucun rapport avec lui.  
- Ecoute, lança-t-elle d'une voix plus calme, j'ai déjà été possédée par Tu-Sais-Qui, alors crois moi, si c'était encore le cas je le saurais…  
Hermione hocha la tête.  
- Bien, dans ce cas je vais te laisser… dit-elle en se levant.  
- Oui, si ça ne t'ennuie pas, acquiesça Ginny, j'ai eu une journée particulièrement difficile et j'aimerais dormir un peu…  
- Mais tu sais, je ne suis pas de leur coté, Gin', fit rapidement Hermione alors qu'elle atteignait la porte du dortoir. J'ai toujours été du tien, et je le serai toujours, tu peux en être sure…  
Sur ce, elle quitta la pièce, laissant Ginny seule. Exténuée, cette dernière tira rapidement d'un tiroir de sa table de nuit un petit flacon sur lequel luisait l'inscription « rêves tranquilles » en lettres d'or. Un flacon de pseudo-somnifères qu'elle avait chipé à l'infirmerie la semaine passée alors que madame Pomfresh avait le dos tourné. Elle soupira et avala un des comprimés translucides avant de s'allonger sur son lit.  
  
Un lourd sommeil l'emporta quelques minutes plus tard…


End file.
